


Let's Do It All Again

by t3f3r



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Liquor Mention, M/M, Smoking, Swearing, beer mention, just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t3f3r/pseuds/t3f3r
Summary: In the midst of a cold autumn morning in Possum Springs, Mae Borowski has been invited by her friend Casey Hartley for some fun over by the train tracks behind town. Although her other friend Gregg had cancelled the invitation last minute, Mae and Casey still decided to go out and enjoy the early autumn day with the company of each other. Who knew the day can feel so relaxing and surreal just near the train tracks behind their homes? Not to mention a new strange sensation in their relationship brought on by the cold...





	Let's Do It All Again

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to maybe do a little Mae x Casey story... Because why not?  
> I don't know if I'll make any more Mae x Casey works, but at least you guys can enjoy this story for the time being! 
> 
> [Story Inspired by the song: First Time (Cover Art) by Kygo & Ellie Goulding ]

The autumn evening was cool and very crisp, up to the point where if someone let out a breath they could see the small puff of fog rise into the air. Mae wore a thin orange jacket, letting it open in the front to show off her black ‘ _Witch Dagger_ ’ shirt, while an orange scarf covered her neck. Normally she wouldn’t wear scarves, at least not until it was close enough to Longest Night that is. But her mother wouldn’t stop pestering her about how the news said it was ‘ _the coldest autumn of the decade_ ’, so she complied to wearing it at least for today. Since it was a Saturday she didn’t have to think about whether she should skip any classes or not. Mae had already began to wonder what she and her friends were going to be up to this very evening. She had been invited by her friend Casey yesterday to hang out, so the two had agreed to meet up by the train tracks close to the edge of town.

Mae walked alongside the train tracks, she had only came here once or twice before with her friends Casey and Gregg, so it wasn’t completely new to her. But the chill in the air, the sky looking like a melted ombre blur of orange and pink crayons, and the feeling of walking alone felt way too surreal for her. Still, she continued to walk on the tracks, taking in the serene bliss of silence and nature. Even when she had noticed another figure just 100 feet ahead of her.

The figure turned out to be a cat like herself, but he was a head taller than her and with orange fur. He wore a black sweater along with some black skinny jeans, black converse shoes, and black fingerless gloves on his hands. He happened to be sitting next to what seemed to be an abandoned rail cart that was tipped over and lying next to the tracks. It was in a terrible state, covered in rust and moss from how many years it had been left in such poor condition. Mae looked back at the familiar cat, seeing him with a cigarette on his lips as he inhaled it slowly before letting it out a puff of smoke from his mouth. The way the smoke rose into the cold air reminder her of the smoke that would blow out from a chimney stack.

Mae wasn’t in the least surprised that her friend Casey could be found so close to the tracks at this time of day, but she was surprised to see that her friend Gregg wasn’t anywhere within eyesight. Normally the fox would be either talking to Casey or perhaps exploring the little patch of woods just on the other side until she arrived. Perhaps she could ask Casey about it soon as she reached him.

While she was making her way down the tracks she could hear a faint sound of music coming from the same direction as her friend. Upon a closer look, she could see that he had a small old fashioned radio sitting right next to him. It was one of those old fashioned radios where you can crank the handle from the back just to keep it charged, instead of using batteries or an indoor outlet. By the looks of it, the radio looked like it could be around the same age as herself. When she was around 20 feet away, the song that had played earlier had already ended and all that was left was just the jingle from the most annoying commercials for toilet paper. Luckily for her, her presence had already caught her friend’s eye and he managed to reach the radio’s dial and lower down the volume just enough so that the commercial can be barely heard while she managed to walk right up to him.

“Hey there, weird looking hobo. I’m looking for my friend, Casey Hartley. Have you seen him?” Mae mocked as she stopped just in front of him. Casey breathed out a small chuckle, letting out a small patch of smoke into the air as he pulled the cigarette out from his mouth.

“Casey? Hartley? I dunno… I think the name sounds very familiar though...” he drawled a bit as he tossed the cigarette over his shoulder. Mae couldn’t help but roll her eyes from her friend’s jester and used a hand to run through the top of her friend’s head in a messy fashion to mess with his fur.

“Right. But seriously Casey, what’s going on? And where’s Gregg?”

“Nothing much is going on. And Gregg is off on a date with that one Bear from cross country. Angus? I think that’s what his name was.” Casey replied, using a hand to smooth the fur on top of his head back into place. He got up from his sitting, grabbing the radio by the handle as he looked over to her. “I was hoping that you didn’t mind that the two of us could still do something. Even if Gregg isn’t here with us-”

“Well duh! That’s why I bothered to show up, you know! I don’t mind hanging out with anyone and you know it!” Mae remarked with a grin as her hands flew up in the air. She quickly ran passed her friend, bumping into his shoulder lightly before beginning to walk along the train tracks. Normally she would be a few steps ahead of Casey as she walked on the rails, her arms spread outwards to keep herself perfectly balanced. She likes to feel like the leader whenever it came to her and her friend’s shenanigans.

This time however was different, she could see Casey catching up to her and walking just besides her off of the tracks. Every once in awhile when her hand would move down slightly from the way she kept her balance, she would see her friend’s hand reaching up to her’s. Their hands would barely touch for a second, before her hands would move up again. Moving up and down gently once more with each passing step, she could feel Casey’s hands brushed against her’s, as if he was ready to catch her if she ever falls from the tracks. Mae couldn’t help but roll her eyes as she continued to walk along her stroll, now having her eyes set on the endless rails ahead of her.

“I’m not a little kid Casey. I know how to walk on the train tracks by myself.” Mae spoke. She had been a pro of walking along the railway since she was a little kid. Train tracks, light poles, fences, anything that she can climb actually. While it seemed sweet for Casey to be looking out for her, she was more than capable of handling herself too. Of course she was really surprised when she heard her friend chuckle softly from retaliation.

“You know what my mother would say if she heard you? _Förvänta det oväntade_.”

“Four van atta deh- _what_ oh?”

“ _Förvänta det oväntade_. Literally it’s just ‘ _Expect the unexpected_ ’ in her home language. She would tell you that before she would throw a shoe directly at your face-”

“That sounds very specific and believable.” Mae mused while she continued to keep walking down the tracks. “Personal experience?”

“On more than one account.” Casey admits. Not a moment too soon, Mae felt a pair of hands grab onto her shoulders, causing the black feline to mew in surprise and nearly fall off of the tracks. She would have fell too, if it wasn’t for her arms being out on her sides to help keep herself well balance. Mae looked over her shoulder to shoot a glare over to her friend, despite seeing him laugh from her sudden reaction. Course she didn’t give him the time to say another word as she elbowed him in the chest, before jumping off the track and running off with her laughter ringing throughout the autumn air.

Her escape was short lived however as she ran a few feet and looked over her shoulder to see how far her friend was behind her. When she did, Casey quickly threw his arms around her waist and lifted her into the air, spinning her around momentarily as she let out a surprised mew, or squeal, just as Casey was able to put her down. As Mae tried her best to catch her breath from laughing and running, she could feel Casey place his chin just on the top of her head. She didn’t mind the close embrace, it felt rather nice and comforting actually. Especially with the cold autumn breeze feeling as though it was going right through her jacket, the warmth of her friend was always a nice welcome for her.

The embrace didn’t last long as Casey’s arms unwrapped itself from Mae’s waist, but his hand grabbed onto her’s as he began to guide her off of the train tracks and towards a small creek just close by.

“Alright… Stay right here, I want to give you something.” Casey replied as he let go of Mae’s hand.

Mae sat down just next to the brook, curiously watching her friend place the radio on the rocky earth. He began to take off his shoes and socks, putting them off to the side before rolling up his pants just to where they were barely over his knees. She watched as Casey took in a big breath before he dipped one foot into the water. He tensed up from the cold water for a quick second, before slowly putting in his leg, the water just passing his ankle and settling in the middle of his calf muscle. He put in his other foot, cursing to himself in his mother’s language before slowly beginning to wade through the little brook. Mae couldn’t help but hold in a chuckle as she watched her friend wade painfully slow through the cold autumn water.

Casey managed to get right in the middle of the creek, the water reaching just to his knees at this point, when he decided to roll up his jacket sleeves. Mae continued to watch him bend down and put his arms in the water, quickly searching for something in the barely visible water, before he yanked hard enough to fish something out. It turned out that the very ‘something’ looked more like a red cooler, small enough to be visibly hidden inside the cold little stream. Casey managed to wade out of the water quickly enough to throw down the cooler and sit right next to it on the stream’s edge. Desperately drying his feet off quickly with his worn socks before putting on his shoes once more and putting the now wet socks on the side.

“ ** _Fördöma denna förkylning_** -”

“Is that your mom’s way of saying ‘ _I’m screwed cause i'm getting hyperthermia_ ’?”

“No. And I won’t get hypothermia.” Casey mentioned. He inched his way to the cooler, opening up the top before he smiled and dug inside for the contents. Mae could see him pulling out a can, before handing one out to her. Mae blinked in confusion as she grabbed the can, it was absolutely freezing to the touch, of course because it was in a cooler submerged in the little creek. When she turned it over, she would see that it was actually a can of beer.

“I didn’t know what kind you beer you might liked, so I just grabbed the kind my cousin likes-”

“I uh… Never had beer before. Actually I don’t think I’m allowed to even drink.” Mae confessed. Looking at the can suspiciously some more as she heard Casey pop the top from his can.

“Back where my mom’s from, they were able to drink by the age of 17. Since you’re 18, I think that cuts it pretty close.” Casey replied, taking a few sips from his can before continuing. “I think you may like it. It’s pretty sweet because it’s made from apples.”

Mae hummed slightly, taking another suspicious glance from the can again before deciding to pop open the top. The can hissed slightly, before a bit of foam raised from the top. Mae slowly put the can to her lips and took in a sip. She was greeted with the taste of apple, and foam. Mae took the can off of her lips as she swallowed the strange drink. Her lips pursed slightly as she shook her head, trying to wrap her head around the odd new experience, despite her friend laughing beside her.

“You don’t have to drink it you know-”

“No no, it’s fine. It’s at least helping me keep warm. That’s for sure.” Mae mumbled, taking another awkward sip from the can before shuddering. Sure it goes down rather warm, but she’s still not use to the awkward sensation of foam coating her mouth and throat.

‘ _At least this tastes good because of the apples_ ’ she thought to herself as she looked over to the sky. It was getting close to the afternoon, so the sky was finally coming to a very bright blue. There were clouds still floating by and Mae took it to herself to just watching the clouds, all while trying to take more smaller sips from the can she held in both hands. She felt Casey wrap an arm around her shoulders and she quickly peeked over to him. Seeing him lighting up another cigarette in his mouth before looking up at the sky as well. Mae couldn’t help but smile and lean her head against Casey’s chest as she closed her eyes.

It felt nice.

She was happy to be in the company of her friend. Just the two of them being themselves, perhaps doing careless things and stupid crimes… But at the end of it all, sharing a quiet relaxing time together was just as good as doing any crime. It was nice to feel like the two were alone together, with no disturbances and just the company of each other. She wished there could be more times like this...

“So… Is it that obvious?” Casey asked. Mae slowly picked her head up to look over at her friend.

“What is?” she asked, seeing him remove the cigarette from his mouth before looking at her.

“That I may have purposely made it so that we are alone like this.” he stated before shrugging his shoulders. “Was it that obvious?”

“Hmm… A little.” Mae smiled before leaning against Casey’s chest once more. “So… Are we going to have more dates like this? Or is this a ' _one time_ ' thing?”

“Well… I was thinking we could do this again.That is, if you don’t mind going with a ‘ _hobo_ ’ like myself.” Casey asked with a chuckle. Mae rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but give out a small smile.

“We can make it work… At least you smell better than the other hobo’s you normally hang out with.”

[End?]


End file.
